After Hours
by 9thForever
Summary: RedBeauty, still cursed. No Rumple. Ruby decides to expand Belle's taste palate.


RedBeauty, still cursed. No Rumple. Ruby decides to expand Belle's taste palate.

"Sooo... Belle, do you think you could come over tonight, to the diner, after closing?" Ruby asked, chewing on her lower lip as she set yet another iced tea on the table in front on the smaller woman. Furrowing her brow, the seated brunette responded.

"Oh.. Were we meeting up for another girls night out, and I've spaced it from my brain again?"

"Not quite." Ruby began picking at the paint on her fingernails, idly- nervously picking it off. This didn't go unnoticed. "More of a girls night in, with just the two of us.. ..?"

"Oh?" Her furrowed brows raised, cheeks fading pink, inquiring more with the simple word.

"Yeah.. I've sort of got a surprise for you, but if you're not up to it, we don't have to. I just thought we could spend some time together since we haven't lately-" Ruby was silenced by a hand touching her arm- Belle's hand.

"Don't be silly, I would love to. What time would you like me?"

"Just anytime after nine. That won't be too late, will it? "

"Very well. Nine it is. And no, dear Ruby, that's not too late." Belle smiled, her face illuminating with happiness.

"Awesome." Returning a nearly identical grin, Ruby almost began bouncing with excitement. "I better get back to work before Granny starts yelling again." Belle giggled behind the straw to her tea, lifting her book to begin reading once the girl headed in the other direction. However her eyes never landed on the written words, instead she pondered over the waitress, over her words. What she had said, how she had said. More importantly, why was she nervous? Idly thumbing the edge of the worn book, Belle continued to think about the girl for easily another iced tea before relieving herself from the diner. Before managing her way through the door, Ruby caught her by the arm. As Belle was turning to see what was the matter, Ruby's arms cloaked the girl, encasing her in a hug.

"Ruuuuby..." Belle protested bashfully in a whine, heat rising to her cheeks. Without any objection, her own arms wrapped around the tall woman.

"I know, I know. Sorry. I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye."

"Of course. I had assumed you were busy."

"Never too busy for a friend." Although the woman could feel the glaring eyes of her grandmother on her (mainly from years of having that happen) she reluctantly pulled away from the hug.

"Well I will take future note of that. I'll see you tonight, Ruby." Delighted with herself, Belle waved once reaching the doors to the library. Waving in return, Ruby returned to her previous occupation of bussing the tables and washing dishes. At least working behind the doors meant she didn't have to suffer the regular fury of her grandmother. Glancing quickly toward the clock on the wall, Ruby began the antagonizing count down until the restaurant was closed. Only five hours until her date.

Date. Was it a date?

Stopping dead in her tracks, rather horrified, Ruby dropped the dish into the sink, unnoticed to Granny. Panic set in, but slowly died out. A date with Belle wouldn't be so bad. Actually, if Ruby thought about it (which she did) she wanted a date with the librarian. Humming contently, Ruby began working again, with a delightful attitude. Granny even commented once, maybe twice, about how the girl was doing a fine job, compared to her usual complaints that Ruby was slacking off.

Flipping the open sign over, Ruby quickly raced towards the bed and breakfast, hoping she could get a quick shower in before Belle arrived. She had been powering through all of her duties of cleaning up and closing off. Really the only thing that kept her was Leroy dragging out his last beer.

Her damp hair had nearly finished drying when she glanced at her phone for the time. Ten past the hour. Not too late, she hoped, then again Belle was always punctual. Cursing silently, Ruby threw on whatever was the nearest clothing she could find and made her way back to the diner. It wasn't very often she found herself excited to be heading back to work, especially when she was off the clock, but this time it was different.

Huffing to catch her breath, she had ran the whole way only to find Belle just outside the doors, waiting.

"Oh. My god. I'm so sorry. I hope you weren't waiting long, I tried to be as fast as I could."

"Oh nonsense, no need to apologize. I had just gotten here actually." Smiling to hide her embarrassment, Ruby unlocked the door and held it open for her friend.

"I just.. Sometimes after working long shifts like that I need a shower."

"Totally understandable. Although.. The library is completely different than this."

Ruby laughed.

"Come on back here, I want to show you my surprise." Pushing open the door to the kitchen, Ruby walked Belle towards one of the counters. It was empty, which confused Belle for a moment, until she saw Ruby pulling out a book and flipping through the pages.

"It's been ages since we last served these, but I thought maybe tonight we could try something different."

"Are we cooking?" Belle smiled as her nose was tapped, the woman beside her nodding as a confirmation while she busily searched the book for the recipe.

"Ah!" Ruby exclaimed, finger tapping the page as she set the book down. "I wanted to make you this."

Belle's eyes narrowed in on the area of which was being pointed at, scanning the page briefly.

"Waffles? What are those?"

"Amazingness. You'll love them."

"You've been right about everything I've tried so far. What can I do to help?"

"How about grabbing the aprons?" Nodding eagerly, Belle headed towards the aprons. The two quickly worked together in preparing the recipe, blending all of the ingredients into batter. Ruby pulled the waffle machine out of the corner of the pantry, and gave it a quick wipe down before setting it up. As she poured the batter in, she swiped the edge of the bowl with a finger to stop it from making a mess.

"Try this." Ruby lift the batter coated finger towards Belle's lips, not even thinking of the action until her lips invited the finger in.

Sucking softly, Belle brought it further into her mouth with a gentle moan. Her teeth bit lightly as she slowly felt Ruby's hand withdrawing. Belle had her eyes closed during the experience, lost in not only the flavours of the new food, but the sensation and intimacy of the moment they were sharing.

"Heavenly." The word elegantly tumbled through her lips as she brought joyful eyes towards Ruby. Wiggling her eyebrows, Ruby nudged her and gestured towards the grill they were using.

"Wait until you try this, it should take just a moment more."

Minutes passed with Ruby pulling out a plate and two forks, transferring the waffle to the plate. She handed a fork to Belle, encouraging her to taste the final result. Cutting off a small portion, Belle lift the food to her mouth and began eating it. The texture and the flavours were amazing. Familiar, but still not like anything she had tried before (which wasn't all that much). Unable to express her delight in words, Belle found herself moaning involuntary. The grin on Ruby's face grew easily twice as much when Belle had finished, smiling herself.

"That.. That was.. Wow."

"Better than your beloved pancakes?" Ruby arched a brow playfully, taking a bite as well.

"I'm not sure I would say that, but.. Ruby.. These are delicious. Thank you." Lifting her hand, Belle cradled Ruby's cheek to her palm. She stood on her toes and leaned in, pressing her lips against the others.

Everything was on the line now, she had waited days for an opportunity as such- as perfect. Belle couldn't hold herself back anymore, and finally gave into her desires. If Ruby didn't want this, she would understand. Belle would probably apologize and pray it never happened, hopefully Ruby would as well.

Releasing the counter she had been holding, one of Ruby's hands found its way to Belle's hip, the other gliding it's way up her back, bringing her closer. Belle realized the kiss wasn't stopping anytime soon which made her chest cavity start booming with ecstasy. Their lips became more acquainted with another until Belle absolutely needed to breathe. With a breathless chuckle, her forehead was rest against Ruby's for a moment. Cheeks burning with blood, excited to have shared such an intimate encounter.

"We-I.. Should get this cleaned up, so Granny doesn't kill me in the morning."

"Of course. Let me help."

The mess wasn't too bad, just a few dishes and a couple spills on the counter. Belle washed the dishes, unsure where everything went. With a grin Ruby quickly cleaned up the mess, helping Belle as soon as she'd finished. The smaller girl was leaned against the counter, with a quiet yawn being stifled under hand.

"Tired? Jeez it's late." Ruby stole a glance at the clock, almost eleven.

"Yes, but I'm sure I could stay awake, just a while longer?" Even Belle didn't sound sure of herself. Ruby had walked over, standing in front of the girl, and pressed her lips to Belle's forehead. "Definitely a while longer." Belle spoke more firmly, meriting a soft, sweet smile.

"Let me walk you home?"

"Okay." Walking outside, Ruby locked the door behind her. Taking each others hands in one another, they crossed the street to the library, walking as slow as possible; not remotely bothered by the night's cool air. Reluctantly, Belle took her hand from Ruby's, and dug around in her purse for the keys to the library's door. As she was unlocking the door, Ruby wrapped her arms around the girls waist, hugging her from behind. Caught in the instant, Ruby ceased to notice the door close, or her back read to the door. When had Belle wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck? Lips connecting, Ruby knew it wouldn't be too bad to lose herself in the kiss.

Only once Belle realized she couldn't keep herself awake, even with Ruby's hands and lips timidly becoming more familiar with her body.

"Ruby?" Belle's tired voice finally broke the near silence, the sound of Ruby's lips on her jaw came to a stop. "Would you be able to spend the night?"

"I work the morning shift." Sitting upright, Ruby pushed herself off of Belle, settling in to the sofa. When had they gotten this far in? "I.. don't think I would be able to make it on time if I stayed, even if I woke on time."

"Too tempting to stay in bed with me?" Belle frowned in disappointment, but her frown was still beautiful as ever.

"Mmhm." Running a hand through her hair, Ruby didn't dare look at the clock to see how few hours of sleep she would be getting. "I should probably get going by now."

"Very well." Belle nodded, lips pressing against Ruby's cheek. "I'll see you to the door?" With a smile, Ruby laced their fingers together and guided the woman to the door. Leaning down she placed a gentle goodnight kiss to her lips, stealing a few quick pecks.

"Belle, I know I don't exactly have many days off coming up, but.. Would you like to go on a date with me?"

"I'd love that."

"Perfect. I'll call you to set it up?"

"Whenever you have the time."

"Okay." Lifting their hands, Ruby kissed the back of Belle's hand before lowering and releasing it. "Goodnight, Belle."

"Goodnight Ruby, and thank you for everything tonight." Smiling, Ruby finally stepped through the threshold of the library, watching as Belle closed the door. Once she heard the locks on the door twisting into place, she headed towards her room at the bed and breakfast.


End file.
